powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior Zombie Physiology
The power to be an empowered zombie. Variation to Zombie Physiology and Superior Undead Physiology. Opposite to Mutated Zombie Physiology. Also Called * Advanced Zombie Mimicry/Physiology * Empowered Zombie Physiology * Metazombie/Neozombie/Superzombie Mimicry/Physiology * Micromutated Zombie Physiology (Rational Only) Capabilities The user of this ability is a zombie of superior power. Much like the rest of the empowered races, metazombies are much stronger than regular zombies all thanks to having superpowers, and they tend to be more difficult to dispatch, at least depending on what powers they possess, whether they almost dwarf the power of a zombie lord or not. They can also be much more intelligent than their regular predecessors, at least depending on their power sets. Superzombies can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Metazombies of this category gain their powers via evolution, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain superzombies that are of this classification will have minor physical changes, like having retractable claws or spikes, and among others. In fact, these kinds of empowered zombies will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific superzombies gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based superzombies this category of metazombies wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific ways. Unlike rational based metazombies they are more likely to maintain their respective physiology because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superzombies are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Associations *Zombie Physiology *Empowered Physiology **Superior Undead Physiology ***Superior Ghoul Physiology *Mutated Zombie Physiology Limitations *Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. In worse cases, they would become a monstrous mutant if they aren't treated. *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular zombies in particular. **Those with Zombie Manipulation might be able to control them. **Supernatural Hunters might be able to kill the superzombies with ease. **Those with Magic or especially Necromancy, Dark Arts to Voodoo would might be able to control metazombies. **Normal, Flawless or Absolute Restoration, or Resurrection can restore individuals from being empowered zombies. **They might still be slow and/or clumsy. **Destroying the brain/decapitation may still kill them permanently. **Metazombies might still be either mindless or stupid. Known Users Gallery Days Gone Breaker.jpg|Breakers (Days Gone) are huge Zombies that have brilliant strength. Days Gone Screamer.jpg|Screamers (Days Gone) can emit sonic screaming to attack. Squadron Supreme Zombies.jpg|The Zombie Squadron Supreme (Marvel Comics) are the zombified clones of the Squadron Supreme of Earth-712, granting them all of the original team's superpowers. SolomonGrundy.jpg|Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) Dead Island Series Butcher.png|Butchers (Dead Island series) are vicious and feral Metazombies that regenerate from damage, and have sharpened forearm bones for killing their opponents. Dead Island Series Ram.png|Rams (Dead Island series) have incredible durability and great speed. Dead Island Series Screamer.png|The Screamers (Dead Island series) have loud scream which not only deafens and hurts an opponent’s ears, but attracts all Zombies towards the battlefield. Zombie (Chattur'gha).jpg|Zombies (Eternal Darkness) are human corpses reanimated by the Ancients and imbued with special abilities depending on which Ancient they are aligned to. Plants Vs. Zombies Super Brainz.png|Super Brainz (Plants Vs. Zombies series) Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Cozmic Brainz.png|Cozmic Brainz (Plants Vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2) Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Electro Brainz.png|Electro Brainz (Plants Vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2) File:Pachislot Crimson Head.png|Depending on the strain, the T-Virus either mutates Zombies into Lickers, or micromutates them into Crimson Heads (Resident Evil series). Resident Evil Extinction Super Undead.jpg|The Super Undead (Resident Evil: Extinction) are the result of injecting Zombies with the Alice clone's blood, causing their intellect to grow. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power